


By My Side

by legcabbage



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin needs to start making moves, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, REALLY squint for viseul, hyewon, slight chuuves, squint for lipsoul, they're best girls, tripletline are siblings, yerim's secretly dating someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legcabbage/pseuds/legcabbage
Summary: Hyejoo realizes that the feelings she's been having for the blonde girl goes beyond as just friends. Looking back at their moments together, Hyejoo wants Chaewon to continue being by her side.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 35
Kudos: 236





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another song fic written by yours truly <3  
> This is inspired by the song 'By My Side' by Junny so y'all should definitely listen to that.  
> Also if you read my other Hyewon fic, Paint, I threw a small reference in here ;D. If you found it, comment down below! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing Hyejoo was not good at, it was definitely expressing her emotions. It was pretty evident considering she always looks like she’s plotting a thousand ways to break someone's legs and use their kneecaps to drink soup in. 

Besides that, she was a lost cause in showing any other emotions, especially those that involve love or having an attraction to someone. In this case, that someone being a small blonde-haired girl who’s just only a year older. The girl who whenever she smiles, a flash of silver peeks out from the corner of her mouth as a melodious giggle escapes her mouth. 

She didn’t know when she started doing it but the younger girl would do whatever she could to elicit some sort of reaction from the other girl such as teasing her, tickling her sides, or lifting her up from the ground and pretending to throw her in the trash just to hear her laugh. Anything just to see Park Chaewon smile and be the reason behind it.

So one night, when Hyejoo came to the realization that she might have developed a small crush (who are we kidding? It’s not “small”) on her best friend slash gamer buddy slash so-called soulmate, she had a mental breakdown in the middle of her room. 

She pulls at her hair and kicks her legs in the air, grunting out a series of curses which dies down when she hears a couple of thuds from the wall and hearing her sister’s muffled yell on the other side telling her to be quiet. 

Hyejoo whined and buried her face in her hands and began to think of ways to disappear from earth. Out of all people why did she develop feelings for her best friend? That’s like a sacred territory to cross when it comes to romantic feelings. I mean she’s been feeling like butterflies in her stomach whenever she’s around the blonde for quite a while now, as cliche as that sounds. 

Some many things could go wrong with liking your best friend. What if she rejects her? What if she stops talking to her? What if she starts to despise her? What if Hyejoo has to move to a whole new country leaving everything behind just to forget her? What if-

“You look constipated.” 

Hyejoo shot her head up to look at the door to see her other sister, Hyunjin, standing by the door with a toothbrush between her mouth. 

Hyejoo groaned and brought her head back onto the floor with a soft thud, ignoring the slight pain she gave herself. 

She hears Hyunjin turn on the faucet in the bathroom near her door followed by some gurgling making Hyejoo cringe. She always hated that noise. It was gross. 

Hyunjin turned the sink off and rubbed her wet hands on the towel before turning the lights off, shutting the door behind her and making her way into the room where her youngest sister is. She raises an eyebrow to see how miserable she looks on the floor.

“What’s up with you, kiddo?” Hyunjin asks next to her, towering over her with her hands perched on her hips. “You look like you came across some sort of information you shouldn’t have.”

“Because I have, Hyunjin.” Hyejoo muttered, her mouth pursed into a thin line. 

Hyunjin tilts her head, “What is it this time?” This wasn’t the first time she’s seen her baby sister in this exact same position before.

“I think... I like Chaewon.” 

“You think?” Hyunjin smirked at the younger's words. 'Think' was an understatement if you ask her. Anyone could tell Hyejoo was in love for the blonde girl. 

“...Yes?” Hyejoo says unsure. 

“Keep thinking.” 

Hyejoo was quiet. Hyunjin watched in amusement as Hyejoo’s face went through a series of different emotions before she let out a gasp and a scream causing Hyunjin to flinch. She was not expecting that. 

A couple of footsteps were heard until the door slammed open, revealing their other sister with a scowl etched on her face. “What did I say about being quiet?!” 

“Hi Yerim.” Hyunjin greeted her, unbothered by Yerim’s outburst. The girl loved her sleep time and if anyone were to take that away from her then the once happy and precious girl everyone knows her to be was to be replaced with a murderous beast. 

Yerim opened her mouth, ready to scold her sisters for being so damn loud when she’s trying her best to sleep. The past few days have been hard on her. Countless sleepless nights trying to study for back to back tests while also having to deal with Yeojin’s insufferable actions that always got Yerim involved. Once she finally has the time to catch up on sleep, her sisters decide to ruin her peace. That is until she sees Hyejoo muttering words into the palms of her hands and rolling around on the floor. 

She shoots a questioning look to Hyunjin who only shrugged. 

“Hyejoo, what’s up with you? You look constipated.” Yerim asks, walking over to stand next to Hyunjin. 

“That’s what I said.” Hyunjin grinned. 

Hyejoo groaned before she sat right up, startling her sisters. “Shit guys, I’m in love with Chaewon.” 

Both sisters shared a knowing look and rolled their eyes at their sisters' late realization. It was pretty obvious to them and the rest of their friend group, with the exception of Chaewon who’s oblivious to everything, that their youngest sister was basically infatuated with the princess of the group. 

I mean, let's be honest. There was one instance where everyone was having dinner at the sisters house for a sleepover. Hyejoo rarely shares her kimchi to anyone, let alone to her sisters. Even as kids, Hyejoo was always possessive of her share of kimchi and threatening to deck the shit out of anyone who dares to decrease her portion size. 

But when Chaewon took a piece of kimchi off Hyejoo’s plate without asking, and Hyejoo made no move to take it back, that's when everyone knew their baby wolf had a soft spot for the blonde. It was a matter time before one of them came to terms with their feelings. 

At first, the both of them wanted to tease their baby sister for finally having some interest that’s not her video games. But the dejected look and pout on Hyejoo’s face made them rethink their actions. Hyejoo was really going through it and poking fun of it was the last thing she needed right now. 

Yerin sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing small circles. “What’s wrong with that? You should be happy!” 

“Should I, though? I’m scared.” Hyejoo started to bite her bottom lip. A habit she always did whenever she felt nervous. 

Hyunjin squatted down to be leveled with Hyejoo and squeezed her shoulder. “I get it’s scary. Love is terrifying. And I know you must be confused because this is your first time liking an actual human being-” 

“Why does that sound offensive.” 

“Shh, let me finish talking.” Hyunjin pinches Hyejoo's nose. Yerim couldn’t help but let out a giggle to see Hyejoo puff out her cheeks annoyed. 

“Anyways, even if you have doubts, you should tell Chaewon.” Hyunjin finished with a smile.

Hyejoo scratched her nape. The thought of confessing to Chaewon was too bizarre. Especially since she struggles to even order anything at the counter, having either one of her sisters order for her. She just hates talking. “What if she doesn’t like me back?” She asks reluctantly. 

Yerim scoffs, “Are you kidding me? Hyejoo do you realize she shares her drink with you?” 

Hyejoo thinks for a moment. She’s been doing a lot of thinking lately and it's dangerous. But she looks back to those moments when her and their friends would hang out at their usual hang out spot in the school's cafe. She’s seen before how Chaewon would get mad at Yeojin or even her sister, Jinsoul, who would steal a sip from her drink. Chaewon dislikes sharing her food unless she’s feeling generous that day but most of the time she would refuse to share any of her food. But when Hyejoo would grab her drink and mindlessly takes a drink, Chaewon barely bats an eyelash at her. This occurred many times that Hyejoo thought it was pretty normal and Chaewon was just being the sassy princess she is. 

You could say both Chaewon and Hyejoo had some sort of similarity. Then it hit her.

“Oh…” Hyejoo muttered out. 

“Yeah, ‘Oh’. She literally almost decked Sooyoung today for chugging the rest of her soda the other day.” Yerim says with a laugh, recalling how their tiny friend was giving Sooyoung a death stare the rest of the dag, before looking at Hyejoo dead in the eye with a soft smile on her face. “I’m sure things will turn out fine. If anything, even if she rejects you then at least you let the weight off your shoulder!” 

Hyejoo looked at Yerim’s eyes, feeling the warmth and assurance from her sister, and slowly nodded her head. She wishes she could look at things positively like Yerim did, a splitting contrast compared to her. It came to everyone’s surprise when Hyunjin mentioned to their friends that they were twins despite having completely different personalities. 

Hyunjin shared the same smile and ruffled Hyejoo’s hair, “You don’t have to confess right now but just think about it. Do it when you feel confident enough, alright?” 

Yerim snorts and looks away, covering the bottom half of her face with her hand to stifle a laugh. Hyunjin narrowed her eyes at Yerim. “What are you laughing for?” 

“Nothing. I just think it’s kind of ironic you’re giving her advice when you still haven’t asked out Heejin to be your girlfriend.” Yerim says between a fit of giggles. 

Hyejoo couldn’t help but smirk to see the pink appearing on their older sisters' surprised face. Hyunjin looked like a fish fresh out of water with the way she opens and closes her mouth, having a difficult time formulating words. Both Hyejoo and Yerim burst out laughing while Hyunjin grumbled between clenched teeth. 

“Says you! You don’t even have a girlfriend yourself!” Hyunjin shouts back. 

Yerim hummed and pinched her chin with her forefinger and chin. “Oh? But I do?” She says with a sly grin. 

The two sisters gasped. “Huh?!” Hyejoo and Hyunjin screamed out in unison, their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. They were not expecting that answer. This entire time Yerim was in a secret relationship and they never knew? She must be kidding right? But looking at Yerim, who just smiled at them, her eyes say otherwise. 

“Oh look at the time, I need to sleep.” Yerim says nonchalantly before pushing herself off the ground and leaving the room to disappear in hers. Leaving before they could have the chance to interrogate her.

Hyunjin grumbled before getting up also, lending a head to Hyejoo and pulling her up swiftly with ease. She was kinda concerned a bit with how light Hyejoo was but brushes it off knowing the girl eats massive portions of food everyday. 

Still seeing the frown on Hyejoo’s face and the wrinkles between her eyebrows, Hyunjin pressed a finger at her forehead to ease the wrinkles. “Loosen up. Everything will be alright, okay? If things don’t go well, me and Yerim are here for you always.” 

With a deep breath, Hyejoo relaxed, nodding at Hyunjin’s words. She was thankful to have them take her out of her negative thoughts. But she couldn’t help it. She was basically a pessimist and would rather expect the negatives then get her hopes up for the positives. 

Hyunjin gave her sister a couple of head pats before kissing the crown of her head, ignoring Hyejoos disgusted grunt (Hyejoo won’t admit that she actually likes it), and left the room closing the door behind her. 

Hyejoo plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts once again. 

Sure she just realized that the feelings she’s been pushing down and brushing aside was love but now what? Should she listen to what Hyunjin and Yerim told her? Maybe she has a chance. But even then, it was all so scary and new territories for her. Hyejoo was one to never go beyond her comfort zone, finding safety in things she’s more accustomed to. She never really thought much about relationships let alone even have a crush. 

But she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but Chaewon, and the idea of seeing her with someone else didn’t sit well with Hyejoo. Sure she was aware that Chaewon was pretty popular in their school. If getting shoved out of the way, ending up separated from the small blonde, when a swarm of people flock just to talk to Chaewon when they’re walking down the hallway means anything. She’s also witnessed many people, boys and girls alike, come up and confess to Chaewon with flowers and gifts only to cower in fear when they meet Hyejoo’s deathly stare right next to the blonde. 

Hyejoo rolled onto her side with a huff, her arms dangling off the bed as she continued to stare at anything that was in her line of sight. She wishes she could be like one of Chaewons admirers. Alll she needed was a confident boost and act quickly because who knows when someone else will swipe Chaewon off her feet. 

But if she were to confess, how would she do it? Would she do it in public, with a large banner confessing her undying love for Chaewon? 

She quickly shook that idea away. That was both ridiculous and humiliating if Chaewon rejected her in front of the entire school. She’d be a total loser. Plus she remembers Chaewon complaining while they were watching random videos on youtube how pulling a public stunt would be embarrassing if she was in that situation. To save her and Chaewon’s embarrassment, she decided against that plan. 

Maybe writing a letter? I mean, it’s pretty cliche but it sounds a lot better than stumbling over her words. But then she remembers how terrible her handwriting is. The amount of times her friends ask to borrow her notes from her journal only to receive it back a minute later because they couldn’t read her illegible words. She remembers Chaewon once saying that her writing looked like a chicken stepped on ink and stepped all over her paper. 

Okay so maybe writing a letter wasn’t a good option either. 

So what could she do? She was running out of options and she can’t come up with any other idea. Should she ask Yerim? Since apparently  _ she  _ got a girlfriend first between the three of them. (To be honest, she expected Hyunjin to be the first one considering her and Heejin seems to be constantly flirting every 5 seconds). But who the hell is dating Yerim? 

Whatever, her problem shouldn’t be finding out who’s dating her sunshine of a twin. 

Hyejoo continued to stare at her wall for a couple minutes before her eyes drifted to the corner of her room where a guitar and an old keyboard stands. It’s been awhile since she played either instrument but she played them often enough that only a thin layer of dust would gather on top of it. 

Then her eyes land over to her desk just a couple feet away and notices a very familiar green journal at the corner of her desk. 

Hyejoo widened her eyes and sat up from her bed. A lightbulb went off in her head as an idea came into mind. If there was one thing she was confident in, it was definitely that. 

She scurried out of her bed and swiftly went to her desk, pulling her gamer chair back to take a seat. Hyejoo grabbed a pen from a mug containing multitudes of colored pens and pencils while she brought the familiar green journal to her and flipping through the pages. 

Hyejoo took note of the decrease of blank pages and notes to herself she’ll go to the store soon to buy a new journal. Finally finding the next available page, Hyejoo began to write whatever came to mind, scribbling and scratching out lines and creating new ones. 

Taking her sister's words to heart, Hyejoo found a new profound rush of confidence and had one thing in mind. 

She’ll confess to Chaewon eventually. 

* * *

Heejin jumped in her seat with a surprised, "Holy shit!", dropping her fork onto the floor, when two hands slammed down on the table in front of her and snapping her attention away from her phone. Blinking confused, she looked up and was surprised to see a familiar figure, who she recognizes as her best friend's sister, disheveled and out of breath as if she ran a whole marathon just to get to the cafe on the third floor of the school.

“Uh… Hi Hyejoo?” Heejin greets with a small smile. She’s seen the younger girl around school and whenever she comes over to their house to hang out with Hyunjin, only popping her head in Hyejoo’s room to see her playing games to greet her, but never really got to know her personally.

Realizing the girl was still quiet she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. 

Hyejoo clears her throat and her eyes shift everywhere, trying to formulate words in her head. Before she came here, she had the idea that required Heejin’s help. At the time it sounded like a good idea but once she’s finally in front of her (surprisingly without her sister next to her; they were practically glued to the hip), she realizes that her idea might be kind of embarrassing since they rarely ever have conversations between just them two. 

But Heejin was the only option she had for something like this. She was more skilled and knew more than her. 

“I… have a favor to ask you.” Hyejoo finally speaks. It came out in a short mumble that Heejin had to strain her ears and move closer to catch what she said. 

Heejin raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t expecting for the younger girl to come ask her for help but she figures this must be something important to her that she came all the way running here. 

“Yeah, sure! What is it?” 

Hyejoo straightens up her posture and shuffles her feet, feeling the embarrassment rise up to her cheeks. Heejin smirked, amused seeing the girl acting so shy. She was usually calm and collected when everyone was around. It was an interesting sight and Heejin couldn’t help but reach over to pat the girl's head. Of course she had to get on her tippy toes to reach due to her height. 

“Aww, Hyunjin was right. You’re just like a shy baby wolf.” Heejin cooed, remembering what Hyunjin referred to her baby sister as. 

Hyejoo frowned and groaned but made no movement to swat the smaller girls hand away. Curse her sister for giving her that nickname because now their friends won’t stop calling her as such. “Heejin please.” She whined. 

Heejin let out a laugh and sat down back on her seat and gestured to Hyejoo to do the same. “Alright, so what do you need my help for?” 

Hyejoo pulled out a chair and took a seat, unzipping her bag to take out her journal and laptop. Heejin waited patiently while Hyejoo clicked away on her computer before turning it around so Heejin could view the screen. 

Heejin took a moment to look over at the screen and tilted her head. “Is this…”

“For Chaewon.” 

Heejin released a sound of acknowledgement before a teasing grin appeared on her face. Hyejoo groans when Heejin wiggles her eyebrows at her. She was not about to be on the receiving end of teasing again. She already had enough from her sisters this morning. 

The older girl giggled before bringing the laptop closer to her. “So what should I do?” 

Hyejoo went through her bag before taking out her wired headphones and handed it to Heejin who took it into her hands. Plugging in into the doc, Heejin put on the headphones and looked up at Hyejoo who motioned her hands in a familiar way. 

Heejin glanced at the screen and then up at Hyejoo. It surprises her Hyejoo looked for her for this kind of thing but then again, she probably needed a like minded person for this. She thought for a moment while looking at the jagged lines on the screen and the headphones placed on top of her head before looking up at Hyejoo’s hopeful eyes with a smile and a small nod. 

“Of course.” 

* * *

Chaewon swung her legs back and forth beneath her chair, her head propped on the palm of her chin as she stared out the window with boredom. She wasn’t paying attention to what their professor was saying but it was probably stuff she already knew. She always studied a bit of material of the next chapter ahead of time. 

She kept glancing at her phone, hoping for the screen to light up to receive a message from a certain someone. 

She hasn’t seen the younger girl since this morning and the past few days the girl has been texting her less. It worried her that she must have done something wrong. Maybe it was last week? She couldn’t help it that she kept winning in their Smash Ultimate game. Hyejoo just kept getting bad characters because of the randomizer. 

Chaewon sighed and put her head in her arms. Even this morning Hyejoo didn’t come to school with her sisters, apparently leaving a bit early, or walked Chaewon to her class like she usually does. Hyunjin assured her before she left that they’ll see Hyejoo after school. Chaewon hopes they could at least walk home together. 

_ Bzz Bzz _

Chaewon perked her head up to hear her phone receiving a message and her face lit up to see a notification from the person she’s been expecting. 

She straightened up from her chair and immediately unlocked her phone and went to the message app with a smile, only for it to disappear quickly than it appeared. 

_**stupid wolfhye ❤:** sorry i haven’t texted you _

_**stupid w** **olfhye ❤:** i can’t walk with you after school today_

_**stupid wo** **lfhye** ❤ **:** i have something to do sorry chae _

Chaewon pouted and deflated in her seat. A bunch of questions swirled around her head. She understood that Hyejoo would sometimes get busy occasionally because of her major but she would always let her know beforehand if she got too busy and still tries to find time to talk to Chaewon. So what’s different now? 

With a frown she turns her phone off without replying to the other girl and throws her phone onto the desk with a small thud. The sound both caught Jiwoo and Jungeun’s attention to her. It came to a surprise when all three found out they had a class together despite Chaewon being a year younger than them but when it comes to college, year levels didn’t matter. 

“What’s up with you?” Jungeun asked, looking Chaewon up and down. 

Jiwoo raised an eyebrow and glanced at her phone then back to the blonde, “Hyejoo?” She always knew everything without anyone telling her. 

Chaewon didn’t say anything but the way her frown deepened and the wrinkles becoming more prominent between her eyebrows was enough of an answer. Jiwoo looked at Jungeun, who tried to hold back a laugh but failed when she let out a snort, receiving a glare from Chaewon. 

“Sorry. It’s just… you’re acting like a clingy girlfriend.” Jungeun says with a teasing grin until she lets out a hiss of pain when her best friend elbowed her in the side. 

“We’re not dating!” Chaewon looked at them incredulously. The words felt bitter in her mouth for some reason, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that her cheeks felt hot at the word ‘girlfriend’. Sure they’ve been questioned a lot if they were a thing, only to reply with “we’re just best friends and soulmates”, but a part of Chaewon wishes they were something more. Obviously she’s not going to admit that outloud. 

Jungeun laughed louder to see Chaewon red in the face either from blushing or anger or maybe both. She quickly shut up when the professor shot a glare at her direction and lowered her head in embarrassment to which Jiwoo rolled her eyes. 

Jiwoo leaned over to Chaewon and nudged her shoulder with her own, giving Chaewon one of her bright smiles, “Hey I’m sure she’s just busy with her class, especially music theory. You know how important that class is to her.” 

Chaewon pursed her lips together. Jiwoo did have a point. But even still it made her disappointed. “I know…” She let out a sigh. She just missed the younger girl. 

The professor clapped his hands together and said his final announcements before he dismissed the class. Chaewon got up and slung her purse over her shoulder and followed Jiwoo and Jungeun out the door talking about where they should eat. Luckily they were all finished with their classes for today and didn’t have any homework due any time soon so they were free to relax.

They were walking down the halls when Chaewon catches a familiar figure with dark hair standing by the staircase leaning against the wall, phone in hand with her set of gray headphones on top of her head. Chaewon internally swoons at how cool her best friend looks. 

Chaewon raised her hand to wave at the girl, hoping to gain her attention but froze in her spot when Heejin came down the stairs and playfully shoved Hyejoo causing her to stumble. She watched from afar as Hyejoo pointed at the guitar case, seeming to offer to hold it, to which Heejin shook her head, but instead linking her arm with the girl and dragging her away. 

Oh. Okay.

Jungeun and Jiwoo, who also saw it happen, shared the same shock as the blonde as their eyes followed Heejin and Hyejoo walking away.

“Was that?...” 

“Huh, so Heejin gave up on Hyunjin and went for her sister instead? Interesting- Ow!” Jungeun glared at Jiwoo who only glared back. 

“Stop that or I’ll tell Jinsoul you’re being mean to Chaewon!” Jiwoo threatened and nodded her head to Chaewon's direction. Jungeun turned and saw Chaewon’s hand clench to her sides. 

Jungeun sighs and places her hand to ruffle Chaewon’s hair, “Hey come on now, for a person who isn’t dating Hyejoo, you get jealous easily.” She chuckles, “But don’t jump into conclusions. That’s bad for your small brain.” 

Jiwoo nodded and side hugged the blonde, giving her a comforting squeeze, “Plus it looks like Heejin was carrying her guitar! Maybe they're working on something together? They are music majors after all.” 

Jiwoo did have a point. She always did, and Chaewon was thankful she gave out reasonable explanations or else she would’ve thought Hyejoo was replacing her. 

Maybe Hyejoo asked Heejin for help on a project or something, nothing else right? 

“Come on! Let’s go eat something. Sooyoung and Jinsoul are waiting for us and I'm hungry as hell!” Jiwoo said before linking her arms with the two girls and dragging them along.

* * *

Hyejoo let out a groan of frustration for the umpteenth time today and fell back on her spot on the floor, her guitar laying next to her. “This is hard!”

It’s been a couple of days since she came up with this idea and she’s been losing sleep trying to perfect it. She only had a small amount of time for her to practice before Yerim goes to sleep in the room next to her. If it weren't for these walls being thin as fuck then she wouldn't have to be in a rush to get home. 

Not only that but she could tell Chaewon was mad at her with how much she’s been neglecting her. But she couldn’t risk having Chaewon see her plans and needed to finish this as soon as possible before she second guesses herself and backs out. 

Heejin, who was sitting across from her with her own guitar on her lap, could only smile pitifully at the younger girl. “We can take a break.” 

They’ve been spending the past hour replaying the same melody and Hyejoo felt an impending headache. Her fingers were also starting to sore with the amount of barre chords Heejin was teaching her. Curse barre chords. 

They both hear the front door close and a muffled, “I’m home!” from downstairs. Probably one of her sisters. A few minutes later the door to her room opens and upside down, Hyejoo can see the bread in her one hand and the other hand carrying her duffel bag. 

“Hyejoo? Where’s Yerim- oh what the hell? Heejin what are you doing here?” Hyunjin said through a mouthful of bread. She was surprised to see her best friend at their house, especially hanging out in Hyejoo’s room, remembering the older girl telling her that Hyejoo intimidated her.  _ ‘She looks like she murders people with a spoon’  _ Were Heejin’s words. 

Heejin pouted and shot Hyunjin a glare, “I sent you a text. Did you not read it?” 

Hyunjin tilts her head before holding the bread in her mouth to take her phone out. She scrolled through her notifications and hummed once she found the text she received 2 hours ago. Pocketing her phone back in her shorts, she takes another bite from the bread. “I was at soccer practice that time. You know how coach is about phones.” 

Hyunjin glanced around and noticed scattered papers and the keyboard detached from its stand in the corner of Hyejoo’s room and on the floor next to them. Then she looked at her sister lying starfished and staring at her wordlessly upsidedown . 

“What are you guys doing?” 

“Dying.” 

“Hyejoo asked for my help.” 

“And I’m dying.” 

Hyunjin chuckles and nudges Hyejoo with her foot who grunts in response. “Let me go change and I’ll join you guys.” She points a finger at Heejin, “Don’t miss me too much.” She winks, to which Heejin faked gagged, before closing the door. 

Silence filled the room for a couple moments before Hyejoo lifted her head from the ground and spoke up, “Why do you like her?” 

“You know what, honestly I don’t know either.” 

Hyejoo snorts and lets out a laugh before sitting up, Heejin laughing along with her. Hyejoo had enough laying around. This plan ain’t going to finish itself. 

Heejin was flipping through the papers and humming along to a tune before she glanced up at Hyejoo who picked up her guitar. 

“You know, I never took you as this kind of romantic person.” Heejin teased, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

Hyejoo smirked, “What? Do you think I prefer screamo heavy metal?” 

The older girl hummed, thinking deeply, “Nah I think you’re more of a mumble rapper.” 

Heejin let out a laugh when a guitar pick was thrown in her direction. It was a surprise how fast they both got along together, finding a common interest in music and also roasting Hyunjin. 

Speaking of the devil, Hyunjin walked into the room in a loose long sleeve t-shirt and shorts. “Sup losers.” 

Heejin had to hold herself back from staring for too long because damn it why did Hyunjin have to look good even in just shorts with Gary the snail from spongebob printed all over. 

Hyunjin took a seat next to Heejin and Heejin could briefly smell Hyunjin's shampoo. Heejin had to calm herself when she felt Hyunjin lean over her shoulder taking a look at the paper Heejin held in her hands. 

Heejin had to contain herself from squealing on how cute Hyunjin looked with her eyes squinting and trying to read the words. She could see Hyejoo snickering in front of her and shot her a glare.

“So what’s this for?” Hyunjin asks, leaning back on the palms of her hand. Heejin frowned at the loss of warmth but immediately waved it off. 

“For Chaewon.” Hyejoo answers as she clicks away on her laptop. 

Hyunjin faked a sniffle before bringing a hand up to wipe away a pretend tear in her eyes, “They grow up so fast.” Before fake bawling into Heejin’s shoulder who giggled at Hyunjin’s dumb antics. 

Hyejoo scoffs at her sister, “Shut up or get out of my room.” 

“And take my Heejin away from me? Hell no.” Hyunjin wrapped her arms around Heejin into a protective hug as if Hyejoo was going to kidnap her away. Heejin rolled her eyes and elbowed Hyunjin in the gut. 

“Ugh god I can’t stand you gays.” Hyejoo gags before grabbing another copy of the papers Heejin had. “Do you want to listen?” Hyejoo asks. 

Hyunjin sat up straight and nodded her head vigorously like a dog. “Of course!” She never misses the opportunity to listen to any creation Heejin or her sister made and every time they never fail to disappoint. 

She sat quietly listening and waited until Hyejoo looked at her expectantly like she always did when they were younger. As much as Hyejoo hates to admit it, she liked to hear validation from her sisters, always wanting to show off in front of them. 

Hyejoo waited for her sister to speak, nervously biting her lip. She started to feel doubts when Hyunjin remained quiet and rethought everything over. What if this was a bad idea? Maybe she should just restart all over-- 

Then she felt arms wrapped around her and her face was met with Hyunjin’s shoulder. The familiar feeling of her sister's hand rubbing the back of her head in soothing rubs. Heejin smiled at the sight. 

“That was wonderful, Hyejoo. She’ll love it.” Hyunjin tells her truthfully. 

And that was all Hyejoo needed to feel confident again. 

* * *

A week. It has been a full week since Chaewon has hung out with Hyejoo or had a proper conversation that was more than three lines both through text and face to face and she's about to swing a bitch.

Today she ran into her in the hallways, seemingly in a rush, giving her a quick hug before bidding her a goodbye and disappearing quickly to who knows where 

The younger girl has been acting weirdly and she was going to find out eventually. 

When the teacher finally dismisses the class, she stuffs her journal into her purse and rushes out of the classroom. She was about to type a message for the younger girl but it was interrupted and began to start buzzing. Sooyoung was calling her. 

Raising an eyebrow she pressed the green call button and brought the phone to her ear. “Sooyoung? Hello?” 

_ “Hey Chaewon, you done with class?”  _

“Yeah, it’s my last class for today. What’s up?” 

_ “Oh nothing. Jiwoo asked me to tell you to meet her in the music room. You know where that is right?”  _

“Uh.. yeah? Why though?-” 

She hears the line cutting and frowns. She looks at her screen to see Sooyoung hung up on her. That’s weird. Sooyoung rarely calls her, let alone text her. It’s not like they’re close and aren’t comfortable around each other. It's just usually Jiwoo would relay any messages from Sooyoung since she was constantly with her. They are dating and living together anyways. 

Which makes her question why Jiwoo didn’t message her instead. Her phone couldn’t have been dead since she always carries a portable charger that’s always fully charged around with her. 

With a huff, Chaewon makes her way to the music room which luckily is on the same floor and just a couple of turns here and there. Guess Hyejoo has to wait for now. 

Humming to a Nicki Minaj song and greeting a couple of students and teachers along the way, she finally made it to the music room. She assumes no class is using the room at the time considering how quiet it is. She still knocks on the door anyways, a small habit she had ever since she accidentally walked into her sister's room making out with her girlfriend. She did not need to see Jungeun on Jinsouls lap. She was scarred that day.

Chaewon slowly opened the door and looked around until she noticed something placed on a desk where Hyejoo usually sits. She’s come to this room many times before to wait for the other girl when her classes finish a little bit early. Chaewon figured out where the dark haired girl sits considering Hyejoo could be seen balancing a pen on her upper lip in a pout through the small window.

Walking over she sees a piece of paper with Hyejoo’s signature wolf face that she likes to vandalize the desks with [a/n: you know the one where it looks like = △ =, and has the crown and stuff. Yeah that one.] and a lone flower. A red rose. 

A small smile spread across Chaewon’s features and unfolded the paper and rolled her eyes to see the messy handwriting. She squints to read it. 

_ Hey nerd..  _

_ So I know you’re probably mad at me for neglecting you this whole week. _

_ So hopefully after this I hope you stop being mad at me _ =▽= __

_ Have this flower, I think it’s pretty neat.  _

_ Love, Hyejoo. _

Chaewon let out a scoff and a giggle, picking up the flower. Damn right she is a little mad. But she still doesn’t understand the current situation. Hyejoo could easily just crash into her house and they’d fix things up with cuddling in bed and then a game of Mario Kart. 

“You read the note?” A voice says from the door. 

Chaewon shot her head up and was greeted by Haseul, Kahei popping out from behind her, who flashed a warm smile and waved. Chaewon walked over to them, holding the flower and the note in her hand. 

“Kahei! Haseul! What are you doing here?” 

The two girls in question looked at each other and Chaewon stood dumbfounded. It was like they were speaking telepathically and Chaewon had zero clue what was being exchanged. “Jiwoo was supposed to come but we came instead.” Haseul answered and Chaewon nodded her head. 

“Where is she?” 

“At the cafe.” Kahei replies. 

Chaewon furrows her eyebrows confused. “I thought the cafe was closed today?” She recalls seeing an announcement taped on the door of the cafe while passing by. Something about rearranging the place. Chaewon didn’t see anything wrong with the school cafe in the first place but she assumes that they wanna change things up. Hopefully they don’t get rid of the small stage they built to let students showcase their talents here and there. 

Kahei only gave her a wink and continued walking with Haseul following behind. Pursing her lips together, Chaewon walked with them without any further questions and twirled the flower between her fingers and gazed at it with a small smile. It brought a familiar warm feeling to her heart. 

Hyejoo rarely gave her flowers but whenever she did she always liked to keep it simple and give her a single flower. Sometimes as a joke she’d give her a long strand of grass and hand it to her as a gift. Weirdo.

But she was still sad about Hyejoo's lack of presence this week. She took out her phone to look at their conversation only to see the last time she messaged was five hours ago which was when both their classes started. With a small pout, she huffed and stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked out the windows aligning the walls as they walked. 

Chaewon was spacing out and didn’t realize where she was going until she collided into someone, releasing a tiny squeak. She mumbled out a sorry and was expecting Haseul to respond but was surprised to see Sooyoung instead. 

She glanced around only to see Kaheiand Haseul out of a sight and instead Sooyoung was standing in front of her with a smile. Behind her, Chaewon could see the familiar sign of the school's case and the lights turned off except for lights behind the counter. 

“Hey Chaewon.” Sooyoung simply greets with a smile

Chaewon flashes her the same smile, “Hi Sooyoung! I didn’t see you there…” She looked around once more, “Where did Kahei and Haseul go?” 

Sooyoung simply shrugs, not knowing the answer to the question and looks at her watch wrapped around her left wrist, “Jiwoo said she would be--”

“HELLO!” 

Both Sooyoung and Chaewon flinch at the frequency of the loud voice and see’s the owner bounding over with large skips. 

“Here.” Sooyoung finishes her sentence before directing her focus on her girlfriend with a smile. Once she was within reach, Sooyoung draped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder and brought her closer, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Chaewon smiled at the action and internally wished someone could do that to her soon. 

Jiwoo pulled away from her lover's arms to take both of Chaewon’s hands in hers, “You ready?” 

Chaewon tilts her head. Ready for what? What is she talking about? 

Jiwoo giggled at Chaewon’s perplexed look and Sooyoung chuckled right behind her with her hands behind her back. 

“Just trust me.” Was all Chaewon heard before Sooyoung walked forward and her vision was blocked with a blindfold. 

Her nerves began to go into overdrive from the lack of sight and also the various questions going through her head. She was completely lost in what's happening right now and her friends have been vague the entire day. Luckily she didn’t have to walk blindly as Jiwoo and Sooyoung were at her sides holding her hand while the other was placed behind her back leading her to what she assumes is the inside of the cafe. 

A couple of steps later, Sooyoung whispers they’re almost there. Chaewon has no clue what  _ there  _ means but hopefully it’s soon because Chaewon is freaking the fuck out.

Her body seems to relax when she hears Jiwoo’s voice in a whisper, which really wasn’t a whisper. “There’s a chair. Be careful.” 

But Chaewon still managed to run into the chair causing it to slide on the floor creating a  _ “skrrr”  _ noise and Chaewon banging her knee. Chaewon could hear Sooyoung let out a snort followed by a smack on her arm. Jiwoo probably slapped her.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung continued guiding Chaewon to properly sit on the chair without any further accidents. Chaewon figures she was sitting on one of the stools that was usually used for the tables against the wall. 

“What now?” Chaewon asks. 

Jiwoo held her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb and answered quickly, “Just wait.” And both Jiwoo and Sooyoung immediately walked away to the wall by the entrance of the cafe where their other friends were, watching by the sidelines. 

Chaewon perked her ears when she realized it got too quiet and realized the two people that were once next to her were gone. She fiddles with her fingers nervously in her lap and waits until she hears some kind of movement. 

She seriously does not understand the current situation and she’s close to taking the blindfold off and bolting straight for the door. That is until she hears someone clear her throat into a mic. 

Chaewon straightened up her posture, startled, “H-hello? Who’s there?” Holy shit she’s freaking the fuck out and someone might kill her  _ and  _ her friends let it happen. What the fu--

* * *

Hyejoo, who has been quietly pacing back and forth in the employees lounge, was currently a nervous wreck. This was her first time actually  _ singing _ any of her creations and especially to the girl she likes was overwhelming. She couldn’t focus in both her classes today because of what was going to happen currently and was thinking of bailing on it but she was already set on doing it today. 

Plus Hyunjin and Yerim wouldn’t let her back out last minute and if she did, they’d physically throw her back and forth in their backyard like a frisbee and Hyejoo does not want to experience that _ again.  _

Speaking of the sisters, both of them were leaning against the wall watching her sister pacing around in circles for the past 5 minute. They both figured Hyejoo was going to be a nervous wreck before actually going up and plus they're there to make sure she doesn’t jump out the window from the 2nd floor. They know she would. 

Hyunjin glanced to her other side at Heejin with a guitar, who was giving the dark haired girl a worried look. Originally, Hyejoo was supposed to be playing the guitar, but seeing how Heejin saw her visibly shaking like a chihuahua two hours ago. Hyejoo spent the entire week learning the chords only to back down cause her hands wouldn’t stop shaking while they were practicing earlier. 

Hyunjin sighed before walking up to Hyejoo to hold her by the shoulders. No words were exchanged except for a resounding noise of Hyunjin smacking Hyejoo’s face with her hands and squishing her cheeks. Heejin and Yerim flinched. 

“Stop being a piss baby and go out there and get your girl!” Hyunjin hissed through gritted teeth. 

That seemed to do the trick as Hyejoo’s eyes that were full of anxiety had completely changed into that of a confident warrior, ready to burn an entire empire to watch the flames dance in her queen's eyes. (The queen obviously being Chaewon.) With a firm nod, she opens the door of the employee’s lounge and walks out. 

Heejin slightly giggled at the interaction before picking up her guitar and glanced at Hyunjin who gave her a smile and two thumbs up before exiting through the same door. 

Hyunjin let out a dreamy sigh as she watched her crush walk away. Yerim looked at her older sister weirdly before smirking and poking her cheek.

“So when are  _ YOU  _ gonna stop being a piss baby and get your girl?” She says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Hyunjin flushed red in the face before grumbling, “Shut up! You haven’t even told us who you’re dating!” 

“Oops I pretend I do not hear.” Was all Yerim said before walking out of the lounge leaving a very irritated Hyunjin. 

* * *

Chaewon tensed up, waiting for a response from the person but was met with another clearing of their throat. She visibly relaxed when the voice finally started talking and immediately recognized who it was. 

She took off her blindfold and released a gasp in surprise of the view in front of her. 

The cafe was dimly lit, the only lights turned on were the lights behind the counter, the fairy lights framing the small stage, and the lights above the stage. 

And on stage in the middle was Hyejoo, sitting in a similar stool as Chaewon, clad in a white button up shirt tucked in the front of her black jeans and in her usual black combat boots with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Right behind her and off to the side was Heejin, sitting as well, wearing jeans with a white shirt and her usual flannel with an electric guitar resting on her lap plugged into an amp just a few inches away. The older girl gave Chaewon a smile and a tiny wave. 

Chaewon's eyes sparkled as she looked between the two, still not taking in on what’s happening. 

“H-hey.” Hyejoo’s voice wavered and she coughed into her fist to release some of her nerves. She flashed a nervous smile at the blonde girl still in shock, ”Sorry about all the confusion but… for the next few minutes I just want you to listen.” 

Hyejoo takes a deep breath and looks back at Heejin, who gave Hyejoo a thumbs up, and signaled with a nod for Heejin to start. Heejin tapped the strings of her guitar, silently counting four beats, before the place was filled with the soothing sound of her strings through the amp. 

Heejin was flawlessly plucking the strings with perfect ease. Even with the complicated hand positions of the chords and moving up and down the frets, she could still easily play with her eyes closed. 

Off in the back where their friends are, Hyunjin was staring at the guitarist with awe. If she didn’t think she could fall any harder for her, she definitely did

Hyejoo closed her eyes and took another deep breath before she opened them up to look straight at Chaewon. 

The same rush of emotion she feels around her best friend appeared inside her chest and she couldn’t think of anything else but the blonde beauty in front of her.

There’s nothing else Hyejoo want’s besides having her by her side.

Hyejoo tightened her grip on the mic and brought the mic up to her mouth, her deep and soft voice spilling out from the speakers. Letting her emotions show through the song while moments with Chaewon replay in her head. 

[a/n: I suggest you play ‘By My Side’ by Junny on repeat here]

**_I’m yours_ **

**_So let’s not have secrets between us._ **

**_Even after time,_ **

**_I pray that you and I will always be like this_ **

_ Chaewon was laying on her stomach, vigorously pressing buttons of her switch, with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth with concentration. Hyejoo was laying on her back in front of her, their bodies forming a capital T shape on Hyejoos bed, reading a magazine about the latest news in the music industry or looking through the sales in the shopping section. Occasionally Hyejoo would peek behind her magazine to glance at the girl, smiling to herself at Chaewons determined face.  _

_ She didn’t know how long she was staring until she realized Chaewon was waving her tiny hand in front of her eyes.  _

_ “Hello? Are you listening?” She speaks up with a giggle. “You look like a fish”  _

_ Hyejoo blushed for getting caught staring and not realizing she was talking to her. “Sorry, I spaced out. What’d you say?”  _

_ The blonde rolled her eyes before setting her Switch down. “I was saying we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, y’know? I mean we both don’t really have much of a problem with that cause I almost tell u everything.”  _

_ Hyejoo smirks, “Almost? Miss Park Chaewon is there something you’re not telling me?”  _

_ Chaewon grins mischievously and looks away, avoiding eye contact with the other girl, while her chin was propped up by her hands. “Hmmm… who knows?” She teases.  _

_ The dark haired girl sat up and leaned back with her arms holding her up, “Heeey come on. What happened to ‘no secrets’, huh? Already breaking the rules.” She shook her head disapprovingly.  _

_ Chaewon let out a giggle, “Fine since you’re so curious.”  _

_ Hyejoo looked at her expectantly, waiting for some scandalous crime she commited.  _

_ “I accidentally killed Jinsoul’s pet eel last year and I replaced it with a green worm on a string in the tank and until now, the worm is still there.” Chaewon admits in the most monotone and serious voice.  _

_ Hyejoo mouth drops. Okay she wasn’t expecting that. Silence passed between them as they stared at each other in the eye.  _

_ Until Hyejoo bursts out laughing, her high pitched squeal exiting her mouth as she clutches her stomach in laughter. Chaewon breaks character and laughs along with her.  _

_ “What the fuck, Chaewon? How the fuck did you kill your sister’s eel?” Hyejoo asked between a fit of giggles, tears clearly seen in her eyes.  _

_ “Listen! Don’t ask me!” Chaewon answered with a shrug. _ _ The two continued laughing before they finally calmed down.  _

_ Chaewon crawled closer and laid her head on Hyejoo’s lap, the latters hand automatically combing through her golden locks. In Hyejoo’s mind, she prays they could spend time like this for eternity.  _

_ “What about you? Any secrets you haven’t told me yet?” Chaewon asks, looking expectantly up at the dark haired girl.  _

_ Hyejoo thinks for a moment, staring at the wall and her mouth forming into a pout to which Chaewon reaches out and poked her cheeks. She recoiled her hand back with a squeal when she tried to bite her finger.  _

_ “I stepped on Yerim’s cockroach and put the blame on Hyunjin by putting it next to her shoes so it looked like she stepped on it on accident.” Hyejoo admits, clearly remembering the incident like it was yesterday. Which it was. Hyejoo put on her noise canceling headphones to block out Yerims shouts from outside.  _

_ Chaewon gasps in disbelief before shoving her shoulder, “That’s so mean Hyejoo! ” But she still couldn’t help but laugh. Hyejoo followed right after. _

_ Despite their agreement, Hyejoo decided to keep one secret to herself.  _

I’m yours _.  _

_ And maybe one day, Hyejoo will tell her.  _

**_I’m deep in love with you,_ **

**_When I lie next to you_ **

**_I feel like the ceiling is disappearing_ **

_ Hyejoo and Chaewon lay next to each other on Chaewons bed, watching any of the shows the older put on.  _

_ The girl was quite indecisive of what channel to stay on but Hyejoo could care less. She was content to whatever Chaewon chose.  _

_ To say the least, Hyejoo has fallen in deep for Chaewon but never put a name to that feeling yet. She was unsure at the time and she didn’t want to be too delusional. She was scared.  _

_ But no matter what, being next to Chaewon like this, snuggled up, legs tangled together, hands perfectly interlaced like a puzzle piece and Chaewons head rested on her shoulder, Hyejoo felt like she was in an entirely different world.  _

**_By my side, Stay right by my side_ **

**_And let me teach you how to love_ **

**_With you I just can’t get enough,_ **

**_Oh girl._ **

**_Yes, I feel the same way as you do_ **

**_With this indifferent world._ **

**_I can have everything_ **

**_Just know you’re a part of me_ **

Hyejoo opens her eyes and locks her eyes with the girl seated in front of her while she sings the chorus, perfectly hitting the higher notes she’s been practicing.

All her hard work, her effort, and her feelings were all put together just for Chaewon. 

Chaewon felt her heartbeat against her chest as the words were processed into her system and broke out into a wide smile. A tingling feeling appeared in her chest. She started to sway in her seat while she continued listening to the angel singing to her on stage. 

**_Girl honestly I feel so insecure_ **

**_Just something on about you,_ **

**_Makes this feel important_ **

**_Time can’t stop because it’s beautiful_ **

**_But what’s more beautiful is you_ **

_ “Hyejoo, sing me something.” Chaewon brightly asks, sitting on top of a desk. Her legs that barely reached the floor were swinging back and forth.  _

_ Hyejoo misses a note, pressing a key that turned a calming song into a disaster. She looks up from the piano and furrows her eyebrows at the girl like she said the most absurd thing she ever heard. Chaewon frowns at her reaction.  _

_ “Say sike right now.” Hyejoo deadpans.  _

_ Chaewon whines, violently kicking her legs in the air. Hyejoo smirked at the childish act. “Oh come on! You make such great music and write beautiful lyrics but you rarely sing them! Let alone sing other people's songs!”  _

_ Hyejoo scoffs, “I do sing!”  _

_ “Hyejoo, making weird sounds and mimicking instruments doesn’t count as singing.”  _

_ Hyejoo grunts. It wasn’t that she hated singing. It’s just that she’s not that confident about her voice. She was insecure about her singing. It wasn’t the best but she knew other people could do it better. That’s why she would either ask Yerim or Haseul to sing the demos for her.  _

_ Not only that but she felt the need to constantly impress Chaewon (which wasn’t that hard, to be fair) and singing in front of Chaewon just made her nervous. She didn’t want to embarrass herself and crack her voice.  _

_ “Bleh whatever.” Chaewon gives up. She hopped off the desk and walked over to Hyejoo where she was seated in front of a grand piano. They were currently in one of the vacant music rooms and both of them, mostly Hyejoo, decided to hang out for a bit.  _

_ Hyejoo began to play whatever came to mind. Her fingers moving swiftly across the black and white keys. At first it was just a random flow of chords before it turned into a song Chaewon was familiar with who squealed excitedly. “Oh, I love this song!”  _

_ Chaewon closed her eyes and began to sing. Her sweet voice accompanied the piano.  _

_ “So I hopped on a train, 3 in the afternoon…” _

_ Hyejoo smiled while she listened to Chaewon singing. She loved hearing her voice whether it was talking, singing or even rapping to Nicki Minaj.  _

_ She sometimes wishes time could stop to stay in the moment with Chaewon forever. But she knew that was impossible. Realistically how will she create more moments with the blonde? It’s too beautiful to miss.  _

_ But what’s more beautiful is the girl singing next to her as the sun rays shine down on her features. _

**_Everytime I hit you up_ **

**_You were there to cheer me on._ **

**_I float my body in the clouds_ **

**_You take my breath away_ **

**_Such heart blows to me_ **

**_Yeah, I can’t deny girl you changed my life so now_ **

_ Hyejoo bit her nails nervously as she paced back and forth. A phone was placed against her ear and listened to the line ring a couple of times. _

Please answer.  _ Hyejoo thought. She was starting to feel sad at the lack of response but the feeling instantly vanished when she heard the other line pick up on the last ring.  _

_ “Hm? Hyejoo what’s up?”  _

_ Hyejoo could hear the drowsiness in her voice. She glanced at the clock and realized it's past midnight and the other girl had a 7am class the next day. Hyejoo was thinking of just hanging up but the girl on the other line read her thoughts.  _

_ “Don’t hang up. I know that’s what you’re thinking about. It’s okay, I took a nap earlier. So what’s up.” Chaewon says. _

_ Hyejoo grumbled and sat on the edge of her bed, “It’s about tomorrow. I’m nervous.”  _

_ The dark haired girl could hear rustling on the other end. She was probably adjusting herself to sit up from her bed. “Is it that big test you were talking about a couple days ago?”  _

_ Hyejoo hummed.  _

_ “Hye, I can assure you you will do well. I’ve seen how hard you’ve been studying and I really believe in you.” Chaewon speaks softly.  _

_ Hyejoo closed her eyes to calm down. Chaewons voice added to ease her nerves. Only simple words from the other girl managed to reassure her that her studying will pay off.  _

_ It seemed funny to Hyejoo that she’d actually sit down and study. She hates doing it but ever since she’s been hanging out with Chaewon, who’s a big nerd and usually doing her homework when she comes over, Hyejoo is left with doing her work as well next to her. From then it’s like Chaewon’s study habits rubbed off on her just a little. (Only a little because Hyejoo still spends time playing games).  _

_ There were a lot of things Chaewon did that influenced the way Hyejoo does things now. It’s like ever since the girl entered her life, her life shifted in the most discreet way possible. Her sisters are even surprised by the change.  _

_ Hyejoo breathes out and hums once again into the phone, “You’re right. Sorry for disturbing you, Won.” She let out a nervous laugh. She felt guilty for waking her up.  _

_ She could hear the same giggle that made Hyejoo’s insides warm. “No problem, you dork. Go sleep, okay? I love you.”  _

_ Hyejoo’s breath hitched in her throat and felt herself smiling. Thank god Chaewon wasn’t there to witness her blushing.  _

_ “Mhm. Goodnight. Sleep well.. I love you too.”  _

**_There are times I feel like going under_ **

**_Because of you, girl I prosper_ **

**_When you smile_ **

**_It gets brighter than July._ **

_ Hyejoo grumbles under her breath as she walks down the sidewalk, her hands balled up into a fist in anger.  _ _ Behind her she could hear a melodious laugh and footsteps drawing closer. Hyejoo released a tiny ‘oof’ when the body ran into her back and her arms wrapped around her taller body.  _

_ “Stop being such a baby!” Chaewon teases, tightening her hold around Hyejoo’s body and rubbing her face into her jacket.  _

_ Hyejoo grunts and keeps walking, literally dragging the shorter girl behind her. Bypassers were giving them weird looks but their stares didn’t cover the humiliation she felt just a few minutes ago inside the arcade.  _

_ “Oh come on! You can’t be mad that I beat you in Dance Dance Revolution.”  _

_ Hyejoo's nose flared and stopped walking to look back at the other girl. “Chaewon you know that game is my pride and joy! I can’t accept the fact SOMEONE beat my high score right in front of my face!”  _

_ Chaewon bursted out laughing before squeezing the fuming girl tighter and snuggling into her back even more. “Just admit I’m more of a God than you!”  _

_ The taller girl frowned and tried to fight down the blush on her face. Thank god the weather was cold so she could make the excuse the breeze was making her face turn red.  _

_ With a huff, her breath turning into white fog. Hyejoo mumbles out, “Fine, whatever.”  _

_ Chaewon squealed and shouted in her tiny high pitched voice, “Assa!”, before jumping in front of Hyejoo to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck. Hyejoo had to steady herself from the impact of the hug because surprisingly the tiny girl was a lot stronger than she looks.  _

_ Chaewon pulled away but still kept her arms around the other girl’s neck and flashed a toothy smile. A smile that you could see her silver tooth peeking out from the corner of her mouth.  _ _ All the anger that was once in Hyejoo’s body dissipates into the air and a smile forms across her face. She knew she couldn’t stay mad at the older girl for too long,  _

_ It was only November but the smile on the blonde’s face would always be brighter than the summer months.  _

  
  
  
  


Chaewon listens closely as Hyejoo sings the chorus again. She’s blown away by her vocals she hears for the first time in their years of knowing each other. She always begged for her to sing but the taller girl would always brush her off and ignore her. She understood the girl felt insecure but a part of Chaewon just wished she could hear it one day because Hyejoo always hid tricks up her sleeves, surprising her every time.

And today was that day. 

She opens up her eyes once Heejin strums the last note, letting it ring through the cafe and the song comes to an end. Heejin gave Chaewon a smile and a wink before setting her guitar on the stand behind her and walking off stage, leaving Hyejoo in the middle. 

Hyejoo took another deep breath before standing up from the stool and took shy steps toward Chaewon who was looking at her with sparkling eyes. Chaewon stood up from her chair as well with her hands together close to her chest. 

Chaewon could notice Hyejoo’s hand shaking once she was a few feet in front of her. She smiles and brings one hand to hold it and gives it a squeeze. 

“Why haven’t you told me you’re such an amazing singer?” Chaewon asks, her eyes never leaving the girl in front of her. 

Hyejoo nervously smiles and shrugs her shoulder, “I’m not that great.” She replies flatly and Chaewon rolls her eyes before gently shoving her shoulder playfully.

“So what’s all this for?” Chaewon breaks their eye contact just to look around at the stage and the dim room.  Hyejoo started to sweat and the anxiety started to build up once again. But Hyejoo kept her composure on the outside. She needed to pull through with this. There’s no backing down. 

_ Here goes nothing _

“Well you know how shit I am when it comes to expressing myself.” Hyejoo mumbles out. Chaewon's smile and nodded her head, letting her continue. 

“I-I wrote this song for… for you because…” Hyejoo bites her lip and looks away, feeling embarrassed for the next words that were stuck in her throat. Chaewon squeezed Hyejoo’s hand to urge her on to continue. 

Off in the back, Hyejoo can spot her two sisters, Heejin and the rest of their friends in the dark quietly giving her a thumbs up. Kahei and Haseul both give her a motherly smile. She sees Yeojin mouthing the words ‘ _ Do it, coward’  _ and Hyejoo grinned. 

Clearing her throat, Hyejoo stood up straight and faced Chaewon with confidence. Ignoring the blush that was growing on her face, Hyejoo brought her empty hand to hold Chaewon’s other hand, squeezing both hands lightly, and looked straight in the beautiful girl’s eyes. 

“Because I like you, Park Chaewon…” Hyejoo confesses. 

Chaewon gasps and widens her eyes. She didn’t think the girl would confess soon like this. To be fair she liked the taller girl for a long time and even would subtly flirt with her, only for Hyejoo to just call her weird and mess with her. At some point she thought Hyejoo wouldn’t like her back. 

But Chaewon was oblivious to literally almost anything. She never caught the subtle things Hyejoo did for her, brushing it off thinking she’s just being friendly. 

Hyejoo has been waiting for Chaewon to say something for the past few minutes but the latter has been stuck in the same position, mouth gaped open and her eyes staring right at her. 

She began to worry and eyes flicked behind to look at Hyunjin, silently asking what to do to which her sister only shrugged. She’s scared she might have fucked up and read all the signs wrong. 

Hyejoo frowned to look back at the blonde girl and speaks up, “U-um it’s okay if you don’t--” 

“I like you too.” Chaewon jumps and wraps her arms around Hyejoo’s neck.

Their friends in the back turn on the lights and let out a series of cheers, some saying “ _ fucking finally” _ , and throwing confetti in the air like it was some sort of party. Except for Yeojin and Jinsoul who threw it directly in their faces. 

Hyejoo was in shock. All the doubts disappearing, “Wait… r-really?” 

Chaewon rolled her eyes at her reaction, “Hyejoo, I literally kiss you when we’re alone.” 

“You what-” Hyunjin’s voice was muffled in the back and both Heejin and Yerim held her back. Hyejoo's ears turned red at the blunt statement. 

“I just thought.. you did it as friends.” Hyejoo mumbles, scratching her neck. She realizes how ridiculous that sounded. 

Chaewon looks at her in disbelief, “I kissed you on the lips before.” 

Hyejoo blinked recalling the memory and facepalms to cover her face. Her face was almost red. Okay maybe Hyejoo’s is a little bit stupid. Chaewon giggled at her embarrassed best friend and snuggled her face into the crook of her neck.

Hyejoo scrunches her face up feeling ticklish and hugs the girl back. “Did you like the song?” 

She could feel Chaewon nod into her shoulder and pulled away just far enough to look at her in the face. “You know I always love anything you make.” 

Hyejoo felt her heart swell with pride and happiness. “Then...will you go out with me?” Hyejoo asks with a smile.

Chaewon hums and thinks for a moment. She looks at Hyejoo lovingly and caresses her face, “Hmm… No.” 

Hyejoo widened her eyes and her face fell. “H-huh?” 

The blonde girl giggles to pinch Hyejoo’s cheek, her lips forming into the crooked smile Hyejoo loves, “Only if you make up for the week of you basically ignoring me.” 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes and smiles before wrapping her arms around the girls small waist, 

“Sure. As long as you’ll be by my side.” 

  
  


* * *

**Bonus:**

The group of friends cleaned up the cafe before they all exit and talked out front, planning out where to hang out.  Hyejoo was happily talking to Chaewon, her arm around her shoulder while Chaewon leaned in close and were in their own little world until Hyejoo felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around and looked at Hyunjin who pointed her chin in a certain direction. Hyejoo followed her gaze until it landed at what Hyunjin was pointing at. 

It was Yeojin talking to Yerim. Hyejoo had to squint her eyes until she realizes, 

They’re holding hands. 

Hyejoo’s mouth formed into a small ‘O’ and looked at her older sister with a knowing smile.  They both laughed to themselves. What did they expect? 

Hyejoo nudges her sister in the side. “So when will it be your turn?” She questions as she glanced behind Hyunjin at the girl carrying a guitar case who was busy having a conversation with Jinsoul and Jungeun. 

Hyunjin turned to look at her best friend and blinked. Then a smile spread across her face. 

“Soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! what was your favorite part? Did anyone catch the reference to my other hyewon fic 'Paint'? ;)  
> I'm thinking of making a song fic series cause most of my fics are song-based anyways. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave me comments!  
> (and let me know if you want a 2jin prequel) 
> 
> follow my twitter @httphyewonz


End file.
